Vaggie
Vaggie is Charlie's manager and her intimate girlfriend, as well as a control freak, a resident of Hell and the tritagonist of the Hazbin Hotel series. Her fiery temper impedes her aims to make Charlie's dreams into a reality. Appearance Vaggie is a slim demon with slightly dark skin. Her hair is white, with light pink striped undertones and wears a big pink bow. Vaggie's right eye is black, with light-yellow borders, and her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink cross, which glows red when she is angry or irritated. She usually is seen wearing a pastel goth-like outfit; her dress is white with light-navy blue crosses on the chest, and a light-navy blue belt. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes. Her design vaguely resembles a moth. Personality Vaggie has an explosive temper as shown from her interactions with Angel Dust and Alastor (The former always putting the credibility of the Happy Hotel in jeopardy and Alastor’s malicious tendencies). She is a very protective person, especially towards Charlie. She's a "wants to be in control" person. Relationships Angel Dust They have a certain frenemy relationship; neither liking nor disliking each other. Charlie Charlie and Vaggie have an intimate relationship with each other. She once punched a camera guy at the news station for calling Charlie a stupid bitch. Vaggie cares a lot about Charlie and always tries to protect her from any one who either insults or tries to harm her. Vivziepop describes their relationship as like Jack Skeleton and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Alastor Vaggie is well aware of Alastor’s reputation and is determined not to let him hurt anyone involved with the Hotel. Quotes * "Was that you trying to be sexist, or racist?" (To Angel) * Your credibility? What about the hotels? Your little stunt made us look like a fucking joke! (To Angel) Trivia *She is Salvadoran. *As per her short temper, she's quick to resort to violence whenever she gets too agitated, or someone else is making life hard for Charlie. Such examples include: **Punching out a cameraman. **Throwing a knife at Angel Dust in Charlie's limo. **Threatening Alastor with a spear the first time he first steps into the Happy Hotel. * She was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *During development, Vaggie was in a romantic relationship with Angel Dust. This information has since been changed to her being in a relationship with Charlie. *During development, Vaggie had originally died in the 1980s, but it was later changed to 2014. *She can speak Spanish. *Vaggie is the youngest out of Baxter, Mimzy, Alastor, Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, and Crymini to die as she died in the 2010s in the year 2014. *Christopher Niosi, who met Vivienne in the School of Visual Arts and was given Special Thanks on her Thesis Film Son of 666, was the one who suggested Monica Franco to Vivienne for the character before the pilot nor the casting was even in production.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/593173485960175617 *Vaggie is just the nickname of the character and her full name is yet to be revealed. *Vivziepop describes Charlie and Vaggie's relationship as to that of Jack Skeleton and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *She’s a misandrist Gallery *Vaggie/Gallery References Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Hero